(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is structured by a dual-drive electric machine being combined with an epicycle gear set (EG101) installed in the inner rotation part of electric machine (EM101), and a controllable brake device being installed at an output/input end shaft, through controlling the controllable brake device to perform brake locking or releasing, the operations of transmission function of connecting transmission or releasing between a rotation shaft (S101) at an output/input end, a rotation shaft (S102) at an output/input end and a sleeve type rotation shaft (AS101) at an output/input end of the epicycle gear set (EG101) are enabled to be controlled, thereby to control the interactive operations between the dual-drive electric machine (EM100) and the output/input ends.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a friction type electromagnetic clutch device is often installed between the output/input end of a rotation electric machine and a load; and through electrically charging or breaking the friction type electromagnetic clutch device to perform operations of combining or releasing, the load is enabled to engaged or released with the rotary electric machine. One primary disadvantage of the conventional arts is that residual rotary torque is often remained during the releasing, which may cause the kinetic energy loss and the ineffective operation.